Pokemon Learning League Electricity
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash, Brock, Iris and Clemont coming into Nimbasa City for a rest at the Pokemon Center. Once they get there, however, they find Siara and Elesa working on a special system for the center.


Pokemon Learning League

Electricity (Hybrid Systems)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Iris, Axew and Clemont arriving in Nimbasa City via Unova Route 5 on a clear blue afternoon. The Sun is beating down and a breeze blows in the air, giving the area a vibrant & calm atmosphere. Brock looks over to the audience and casually speaks to them.)_

Brock (casually): Hello, guys.

Clemont (casually): Hey.

Ash (casually): Hey.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Iris (casually): Hi.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Man, it feels great out here today.

Pikachu _(agreeing)_ : Pika.

Brock: Yeah, it does.

 _(They continue onward. Moments, Pikachu droops on Ash's shoulder.)_

Pikachu (exhausted): Pika.

Ash: You getting tired, buddy?

 _(He nods his head.)_

Ash: Okay. We'll stop & rest at the Pokemon Center.

 _(They head on down the street and continue on until they arrive at the Pokemon Center. They head inside and see the interior has a high-tech look to it.)_

Nurse Joy: Hey, there. How are you all doing today?

Iris: Great, Nurse Joy.

Axew: Axew.

Nurse Joy: That's good. Let me guess: you want to heal your Pokemon?

 _(They all nod their heads.)_

Nurse Joy: Okay, no problem. I'll get right on it.

 _(They hand her their PokeBalls and she carts them away. They go over to the waiting area, but then they hear some familiar voices.)_

Voice #1 (O.S.): Okay, how about we set them over here?

Voice #2 (O.S.): Yeah, and the panels can be placed here.

All (curiously): Hmm?

 _(They go over to one of the booths, where they find… Elesa and Siara working on some blueprints. Elesa is wearing an orange t-shirt, long lean shorts and sneakers.)_

Elesa: They can get more sunlight if we place them at this angle here.

Siara: Yeah, and have the turbines placed on either side of them.

 _(They put in more details.)_

Ash: Hey, Siara.

 _(She turns around and sees them.)_

Siara: Oh, hey guys. How's it going?

Iris: Pretty good. How about you?

Siara: I'm doing well.

Clemont: Hello, there. I'm Clemont.

Elesa: Nice to meet you. I'm Elesa.

 _(Just then, Brock quickly comes over to her, kneels down before her and takes her hand.)_

Brock _(love-struck)_ : Hi, the name's Brock, and might I say you are truly a natural vision of loveliness.

Elesa _(awkwardly)_ : Uh, thank you?

 _(Just then, Croagunk jabs Brock on the side and he falls to the ground.)_

Brock _(in pain)_ : AGH!

Croagunk: Croak.

 _(It drags Brock away.)_

Ash: So, what are those blueprints for?

Elesa: It's for the center's new electric hybrid system.

Ash: That's cool.

 _(Nurse Joy and Audino come over to them with their PokeBalls and Pikachu & Axew.)_

Nurse Joy: Hey, guys. All your Pokemon are doing a lot better & are ready to go.

Axew _(happily)_ : Axew.

Pikachu _(happily)_ : Pika, Pika.

Ash: Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hey, it was not a problem at all. _(She turns over to Siara and Elesa and looks over the blueprints.)_ Oh, this looks really good.

Elesa: Thanks, Nurse Joy. It's nearly finished.

Nurse Joy: That's great. Well, let me know if you need anything.

Ash: All right.

 _(She and Audino walk off.)_

Brock: So, Elesa, what made you decide to build this?

Elesa: I wanted to help out the Center, and thought it'd be great to work on it together with Siara.

Ash: I see.

Clemont: Hey, Elesa. Would you mind if I could make a suggestion?

Elesa: Sure, Clemont. What is it?

Clemont: How about adding an automatic guiding system? That way, the panels can follow the Sun wherever it is.

Elesa: That's a good idea.

 _(She sketches it in.)_

Elesa: What else do you have?

Clemont: Perhaps you could change the positions of the wind turbines.

 _(Elesa repositions the turbines in the blueprints. Now, we pan over to the others talking with Siara.)_

Iris: How long have you been working on this?

Siara: For about two weeks.

Ash: That's pretty good.

Siara: Yep, it's been hard, but we're nearly done with.

Brock: Good to know. Say, how is this system assembled, anyway?

Siara: Well, allow me to show you.

 _(She goes into her pocket, pulls out the Pokepilot, turns it on and it shows a display of the assembling process.)_

Siara: First, we connect the batteries in the battery banks, thus allowing it to be fully optimized.

 _(As she talks about it, the images and words highlight in time to the words.)_

Brock: All right, now what?

Siara: Next, we use a battery cable to connect the bank to the power input on a DC source center, which also incorporates a charge controller that'll monitor the batteries and shut off the charging current to prevent them from overcharging.

Ash: Okay, what's next?

Siara: Now, we connect the output lines from the wind turbines to a regulator, thus converting the fluctuating voltage from them to a fixed output voltage.

Iris: Ahh, okay. Now what?

Siara: We hook up the regulator to the correct input breaker on the DC source center.

Brock: That's pretty important. What's next?

Siara: Okay, now we connect the solar panel's output to a PV charge controller, and it'll regulate the power from the panels and adapt the voltage to charge the bank. Then, we hook it up to an input breaker on the DC source center.

Iris: Okay, what's left?

Siara: Lastly, we wire the inverter to the output breaker from the source center and hook it up to the Pokemon Center's electrical panel.

Brock: That's a pretty complex system.

Siara: Yes, it is. Oh, I should mention that there will be some points of the year where there'll be more wind power than the solar power and vice-versa.

Iris: Ahh, okay then.

Siara: Well, how about I show you something?

Ash: All right, then.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(Now, we pan up to an upper panel to show the whole electricity conversion process.)_

Siara: Okay, you guys ready for this?

Brock: Yes, we are.

Siara: Very well, then. Now, what's the first thing that needs to be done?

Iris: You connect the batteries in the battery banks.

Siara: Very good, Iris. Now, what needs to be done next?

Ash: You use a battery cable to connect them to the power input.

Siara: All right, Ash. Now, what do you do after that?

Brock: You hook up the wind turbine's output lines to the regulator.

Siara: You got it, Brock. You did good so far, guys.

Ash: Thanks, Siara.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Siara: No problem, Ash.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her pocket. Now, we pan over to Elesa and Clemont)_

Iris: Hey, Siara.

Siara: Yes?

Iris: How did you and Elesa first meet?

Siara: Well, we met way back when I first came to the city.

 _(Flashback to many years ago, where we see Nimbasa City in an earlier state. The musical hall doesn't have as many lights, the Pokemon Center has an Old World look to it and the city has a more rustic atmosphere. Now, we see a young Siara arriving in town. She breathes in the air and sighs in comfort.)_

Young Siara: Ahh. It feels really nice here.

 _(She heads over to the local park area, where she sees many people and their Pokemon going about their business, from playing with each other, some are having a picnic, and others are doing some training. As Siara goes on, she sees a girl about her age working on the joints of a pair of retractable, mechanical hands with movable fingers. It's a young Elesa. She is wearing a grass green t-shirt, long shorts and open-air sandals. She goes over to her.)_

Young Siara: Hello.

Young Elesa: Hey there.

Young Siara: What's that you're working on?

Young Elesa: Right now, the articulation for these hands.

Young Siara (intrigued): Oh.

Young Elesa: I'm Elesa, by the way.

Young Siara: Nice to meet you. I'm Siara.

 _(They both shake hands.)_

Young Siara: So, you need any help with it?

Young Elesa: Sure thing

 _(They start getting to work. Now, a montage goes on where they work out the articulation of each finger & the thumb, as well as the joints of them. Afterwards, they start building the metallic structure & controls of the left hand. Then, they build the outer layer around them. Montage ends with them finishing up on the first hand.)_

Young Elesa: Okay, that should do it.

Young Siara: All right, let's try it out.

 _(She pulls on the string control of the left hand and the index finger wiggles & twitches a little. Then, she make a fist with it, but it's a little shaky.)_

Young Elesa: Hey, that's pretty good.

Young Siara: Yeah, though it could use a little more work. Say, why did you decide to build them?

Young Elesa: Well, I thought it would be fun & challenging to do it.

Young Siara (understanding): Ahh, I see.

Young Elesa: By the way, what brings you to Nimbasa?

Young Siara: I thought this was a nice place & decided to look around.

Young Elesa (understanding): Oh.

Young Siara: Okay, let me ask you: what are planning to do in the future?

Young Elesa: Well, I'm hoping that I can do something great for this city someday.

Young Siara: Oh, that sounds bold.

Young Elesa: Yeah. So, how about I show you the baseball stadium?

Young Siara: All right, then.

 _(They both leave the park and head over to the stadium. Dissolve back to the present day.)_

Brock (understanding): Ahh, that's really nice.

Siara: Yep. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I need to get back to work on this.

Ash: Okay, Siara.

 _(She turns back over to Elesa & Clemont and resumes work on the blueprints.)_

Brock: Okay. So, how about we get back to finishing the process?

Iris: Okay, Brock, but let's see if the audience is up for this before we do.

Ash: Okay, Iris. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then

 _(Dissolve back to the process.)_

Ash: Okay, let's do it. What's the next thing needed to be done? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Hook up the regulator to the right input breaker on the DC source center. You got it.

Brock: All right, what comes after that? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Connect the solar panel's output to a PV charge controller, and then put it in the input breaker. Very good.

Iris: What is the final thing that needs to be done? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Wire an inverter to an output breaker from the source center and hook it up to an electrical panel. All right.

 _(Dissolve back to the gang and Brock casually speaks to the audience.)_

Brock: You guys did well.

 _(Now, we pan over to the others, who are finishing up on the blueprints.)_

Siara: All right, they should be this far apart from each other.

Elesa: Yeah, all right.

 _(She writes the measurements into them.)_

Elesa: Okay, I think that should do it.

Clemont: Yep. It's ready to go.

 _(They turn over to Ash, Brock and Iris.)_

Siara: So, you guys ready to get started on this?

 _(They all nod their heads in agreement. Now, a montage goes on, where they start building the hybrid system. They head out to the back and find the power output for the center. Clemont looks over it.)_

Clemont: Hmm. Yep, this'll work out fine.

 _(They set up the battery bank in the back, as well as a backup generator. Now, they hook the bank up to the power input. Afterwards, they assemble the wind turbines & solar panels on top of the roof in their proper positions. Elesa & Nurse Joy finish building the first wind turbine. They both wipe off the sweat from her forehead.) _

Nurse Joy: Phew, that was tough.

Elesa: Yeah, you said it.

 _(Now, they start work on the second one. Moments later, they hook up the panels & turbines to the bank. Montage ends with them looking over the finished hybrid system. The wind turbines are on either side of the building and the solar panels have an automatic rotation & guidance system.)_

Siara: We did pretty well on this, didn't we?

Elesa: Yes, we did.

Iris: It looks amazing.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: You said it.

Nurse Joy: So, guys. How about Audino and I cook up a special meal for us?

Clemont: All right, Nurse Joy.

 _(They all head back inside and go over to the booths. Just as Ash is about to go over with them, Elesa stops him.)_

Elesa: Hey, Ash.

Ash: Yes?

Elesa: I wanted to apologize to you.

Ash: Uh, okay, but for what?

Elesa: The way I treated you during our gym battle a while back. It really wasn't right of me to do have done that to you.

Ash _(understanding)_ : Ahh.

Elesa _(honestly & embarrassingly)_: I tend to have a really big ego that can get in the way & out of control a lot.

Ash _(agreeing)_ : Yeah, you really do.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Elesa: So, to make it up to you, I want you to have these.

 _(She goes into her bag and gets out a Light Ball and a Comet Shard. She hands them to Ash.)_

Ash (impressed): Wow! Thanks Elesa.

Elesa: You're welcome.

 _(They both head over to the booth with the others and take their seats.)_

Iris: What do you think Nurse Joy is going to make

Brock: Who knows? Whatever it'll be, I'm sure it's going to be good.

 _(They all turn over to the viewers.)_

All (casually): Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Now, we dissolve to moments later, where we see everyone eating their dinner. They're having burrito pie, stuffed peppers, enchiladas, a crust less spinach quiche and a lemon garlic tilapia.)_

Ash: Well, that was an interesting episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right. Then, we'll see you later.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They all casually wave goodbye to the audience and resume eating. Now, we pull back and fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
